Lilly's Great Idea
by Kendra T
Summary: Lilly Trescott has made the Baby-Sitters Club wit her friends. But, has she been prepared for crank calls, people missing meetings, and baby-sitters forgeting their jobs? Boy, Lilly was not prepared!
1. Chapter 1

"**O**rder! Order!" I commanded while tapping Ashley Dewitt's end of her pencil on her desk. I was trying to get Ashley and Miley's attention. I was _very_ impatient.

Miley Stewart, Ashley Dewitt and Amber Addison were sprawled around Ashley's room for the first official meeting of the Baby Sitters Club. Miley was leaning against Ashley's bed, non-stop doodling, Ashley was looking for a pack of Airheads in her jewelry box, and Amber was on Ashley's bed with a calendar organizer. I was in Ashley's directer chair with a visor and a piece of licorice around my ear.

Now, do you understand anything of this. Doubted it.

Now, I'm Lilly Trescott, 12 years old, and in the seventh grade. I have 3 brothers and a mom.

My father walked out on my mom when I was just 6 years old. My brothers are Jackson (he's 5), Oliver (he's 13) and Jake (he's 15).

I'm the president/founder of the Baby Sitters Club. I am proud to say I started this wonderful club. How I thought of it. I realized how much me, Amber Addison, Ashley Dewitt and my newest friend, Miley Stewart, baby-sit so much for the kids in our town outside of Malibu and that_ I_ could make a club out of it.

How our club works. We have our meetings in Ashley's bedroom because she has a private telephone number. So, our clients can call her number. We have our meetings on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays from 5:30 to 6:00. I'm usually the second person to arrive, (Guess who's first. Ashley's first) because I'm the president.

Ashley Dewitt is the Baby Sitters Club's vice president (Because she's got a phone.) and the junk addict. Every single meeting, she's either climbing on a chair for her candy or stuffing her hand under her bed.

She's 13 going on 14 (Soon) because she got held back. She's not the best student. A bad speller. But, she's _very_ good in art.

Who knew she could take a hammer and metal forks and create a beautiful wind chime.

Plus, she dresses wildly. Like today, she's wearing a baggy tie dyed t-shirt tied up on her right side with a rubber band, a jean skirt with leggings that are rainbow (But not in order) and yellow ballet slippers, (Have not a clue wear she got them!) and earrings (One's a guitar and the other is a music note) with a pearl necklace. Her hair was up on top of her hair, wit a whole bunch of ponytails in her hair.

I just wear jeans and a t-shirt or turtle neck or hoodie.

Next is Amber Addison.

She is the BSC's secretary because she is always organized. She is shy. She has a wonderful singing voice, but doesn't share it.

She is an only child and her mother died when she wasn't even 1 and a ½ years old, and, she has no siblings. So, Mr. Addison is strict on her since she's all he really has. He is super organized. He lays out his socks, new to old, so they all wear out evenly. Weird. Even Amber thinks so. But he lays back _rarely_.

Everyday she wears a pair of dress pants, or jeans, and a boring blouse and her hair is in two pretty long braids or in a headband, no scarf headbands like Miley and Ashley wear. Just a pink one.

She can only baby sit until 9:30, like me. But unlike Ashley and Miley they stay out until 10:00. On weekdays and 10:30.

She's best friends with Ashley. What can I say, opposites attract. And, she's my next door neighbor. Amber, Ashley and I have been living on Bradford Court and we were like a triangle. Amber and I lived right by each other and Ashley lived right across from us.

And last, but not least, Miley Stewart. Not a while ago, I became best friends with her.

I was walking in the hallway on the first day of 7th grade, I walked by homeroom 212, the door flew open and I ran into the girl who walked out first. Our books flew to the ground. I picked up my books, and some of my folders. I apologized to her and ran off to math class.

I was going to be late. When I got settled into my seat, and grabbed my folder, I realized there was a different name on the folder. Miley Stewart, HR 206. I asked my teacher if I could return the folder to her. Luckily, she was in her homeroom. I returned the folder and I got mine back. After math, when I went back to my locker, I saw Miley, not to far from mine. I went over to her and we talked. My locker neighbor, some girl named Justine, who I didn't know well, I talked to her and asked if she and Miley could switch lockers.

After school, they both cleaned out their lockers and switched lockers. We walked out together and we just became friends.

She moved here from Nashville, Tennessee. Her mom, Nicole, works at the hospital,

like, 24/7. Her dad? Have you every heard of Robbie Ray Stewart? Famous country singer? He's Miley's dad.

And she has no siblings. But she's concerned we are sisters.

Miley wears pretty cool outfits. Today, she's wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a green frilly dress blouse with a pair of white jeans and white cowboy boots. Like I said, she's from Tennessee.

She has a sweet southern accent. She says, y'all and ain't. She got it stuck in _my_ now so sometimes, I speak with the accent.

She'sgiftedin math, so, she's our treasurer. You should hear her.

"Two and three... five, carry the five..."

Miley doesn't live one Bradford Court, where the rest of us where. She lives in a beach house! It's cool because it's near the beach.

"Got them!" Ashley yelled. She passed a cherry Airhead to me, a white mystery to Amber, and a watermelon to Miley, but she refused.

"No thanks," Miley said, "I don't want to spoil my dinner."

"Miley, it's just an airhead." I spoke up.

Thankfully, Ashley's phone rang, I went for it.

"The very first call of the Baby Sitters Club..." Ashley said, treasuring the moment.

"Shh." I said while covering the phone.

"Hello, Baby Sitters Club. How may I help you?" I spoke very mature.

"Hi, this is Mrs. Trescott." It was my mother! "I need a sitter on Friday for Jackson." My jaw flung down from my mouth.

"Mom! What about Kathy?" I asked my mother.

Kathy is a 15 year old high schooler who lives on our block, she baby-sits Jackson on Wednesdays and Thursdays, while my brothers and I split the task of baby-sitting Jackson on Monday, Tuesday and Friday. Kathy gets paid, while Jake, Oliver and I don't.

"Kathy canceled. I really need a sitter for him Jake and Oliver can't." My head shot to Amber. I covered the mouth piece.

"Alright, my mom needs a sitter for Jackson on Friday." I said to Amber. She started to pencil something in.

"Miley, you're the only one free. Do you want it?"

"Sure!" I went back to my conversation with my mom. Miley's first job was lined up.

"To celebrate our first job of the Baby-Sitters Club," Ashley began, "Why don't we have some M&Ms?" Ashley pulled out her M&Ms out from under her pillow and passed them around. When they reached Miley, she refused. I still think that some M&Ms wouldn't spoil to much of her dinner. Oh well, it's her fault. I guess.

_RINNNGG!_

"I'll get it!" Miley practically screamed. She dived for the phone, as if it were to run away.

"Hello, Baby-Sitters Club!" She said.

"Oh okay, hello... four of them?... okay then I'll be right back with." Miley quickly covered the mouth piece.

"Mrs. Pike needs sitters for Vanessa, Nicky, Margo and Claire on Wednesday. Four to five." Miley announced, quickly.

Amber skimmed the calendar very quickly, "Lilly your the only one available."

"Okay, thanks," Miley got back on the phone, "Mrs, Pike, Lilly Trescott will be there at four, on the dot!... Okay, you're welcome... Yes, uh- uh, goodbye!" Miley slammed Ashley's phone on the receiver.

"Whoops!" She walked away from the phone, and back to leaning against Ash's bed.

"Wow! And Lilly, you've never really sat at the Pikes'!" Amber exclaimed.

"Yeah, Lilly. Amber's right." Ashley agreed, not making another side.

"You guys are right. But oh well!" We went back to business.

"Two calls already! Gosh!" Miley exclaimed.

_RINNNGG!_

Ashley's phone had started ringing again! Amber went for it.

"Hello, Baby-Sitters Club... Hi, Mrs. Newton! How's the baby?... Oh okay, well does Jamie need sat for?... Okay Tuesday?... Okay, please hold on." Amber covered the phone.

"Jamie Newton needs a sitter on Tuesday, six to about eight." She skimmed through the calendar, stopping at Tuesday.

"I'm available and so are you Lilly."

"You take it. I already have a job." I offered my job to Amber, her, taking it happily. She got back on the phone, telling Mrs. Newton she'd be baby-sitting Jamie.

"Wow, we have gotten a lot of calls today!" Ashley exclaimed.

"I wonder what Wednesday will be like." Amber said. I started to wonder too. I looked at my watch.

"It's almost six." I announced. Amber straightened up. Ashley just stuffed her hand under her pillow, only to find out there was nothing there, and Miley was trying to get Ashley's attention, to she her her new nail polish. Me? I just sat in the director chair. Ashley's digital clock ticked to six.

"This meeting of the Baby-Sitters Club is now dismissed."

Everyone got up, Amber and I walked to our homes.

"'Bye, Ashley!" We all called, as we all left. We walked down the staircase. As we got to the bottom, we said goodbye to Mr. And Mrs. DeWitt.

"'Bye, Miley! See you tomorrow!" Amber and I called out. Miley waved and picked up her bike. She rode all the way to her house, while Amber and I walked across the street to our houses.

"So," I asked Amber, "What did you think of our out first meeting?"

"I liked it. Very... successful!" She responded.

"I know. I still wonder how Wednesday will be like."

"More calls?" Amber asked.

"I don't know," We were at the other side of the road. "Well, 'bye!"

"'Bye, Lilly!" We walked into our homes.

I was quite shocked of what happened in the living room. It was destroyed. Totally destroyed.

"Mom!" I called.

"Yes, Lilly?" Mom called from the kitchen

_Good. She's here. At least._

"Ar-are you aware that the living room is a mess? It-it's destroyed!"

"Oh!" Mom walked out and looked around, "Jake and Oliver had a little football game."

"You _let_ them?"

"Yes! I let them, just as long as they clean it up, by the time I'm back," _Back from where? _"And, I'm going out to dinner in uptown Malibu with James tonight. You guys can have left overs for tonight, but no junk food, so, settled?"

"Yeah, settled."

"Alright, I am going to go get ready. I'll be down in about ten minutes. And I'll be leaving in fifteen." Mom ran upstairs to get ready. I poked a plate that was on the ground. I was disgusted. I prepped up some of the living room, that wasn't disgusting. Mom came downstairs, all dressed up. Nice red dress, red earrings, red flats and a red clutch. _Wow. Red._ "Alright, I'm leaving now!" Mom got her black jacket on and started to leave.

"You guys can have some left overs. Jake and Oliver, clean up your mess and Lilly, make sure the do it. 'Bye guys!" Mom walked outside.

"'Bye!" We all called, Oliver shut the door and threw himself to the couch.

"So, dinner yet?" Jake asked.

"Don't you think it's a bit early?" I asked, thinking it was quite early.

"No not much."

"Okay. Dinner time it is then!" We all went to the kitchen, finding something to eat. I found a grilled cheese and Skittles. Then I set the table up. We all sat down, after we got our food and ate in silence. After we were done, Oliver and Jake cleaned the mess they made. Occasionally, Jackson or I would help. When we were done, we played Clue. Jake won. I swear that game is rigged. Oh well. By that time, it was time for bed. I fell asleep, without doing my homework.


	2. Chapter 2

"So the answer is?" Mr. Aaron asked me for the second time. I was daydreaming about after school. It was so warm in this school, I could not take it. The stupid air conditioner was broken. Thank goodness it was ninth period.

"Lillian!" I jumped in my seat. I_ hate_ it when people call me by my real name, Lillian.

"Yes, Mr. Aaron?" I said shaky.

"What's the answer to Problem twenty-eight?" Problem twenty-eight. Problem twenty-eight. I was flipping through my test booklet. The bell rang. I slipped out of my seat and walked fast to my locker. Miley's locker is next to mine. It was the end of ninth period. Home, sweet, home.

"Hey, Miles."

"Hey. So. What can you do tonight?" Miley said fixing her hair into a ponytail.

"I guess we can go to the mall. I need a new pair of sneakers." I said.

"Sure. Ah! The whole BSC could go! How cool is that?" Miley said with a lot of enthusiasm. _She _had a brilliant idea for once. (It'd be nice if Ashley had one.)

"Okay. We have to hurry up if we want to meet Ashley and Amber in the lobby." I said fast, that she almost didn't catch me. It was too brilliant! We gathered our homework, shoved it into our backpacks and headed to the main lobby.

"Let's sit down." I suggested. We sat down on the benches. After a littlebit, we saw Amber and Ashley walking towards to the front doors, giggling away at something.

"Ashley!" I said.

"Amber!" Miley said. They both turned around and saw us. They pulled themselves to the side with us.

"Miley says she has I 'brilliant idea.'" I told them.

"I thought we could go to the mall together. I've got some cash with me. Oh! Maybe we could use some of the treasury!"

"The treasury?! Are you out of your mind?! _We_ need that for. For. For something else! Like, pizza for a slumber party!"

"Pizza?" Miley asked.

"Yeah. Pizza what's wrong?"

"Uh. Y-your just making me h-hungry. Th-that's all!" She said, nervously and stuttering.

"Okay then, we should hit the mall _really_ soon then. Maybe we can stop by Dino's or something. Yeah, Dino's is a _great_ pizza shop!" Ashley, Amber and I always go to Dino's whenever we go to the mall.

"Oh yeah, I can probably get my mom to drive us there." Ashley said. Her mom always is driving Ashley to the mall for her clothes, so we don't think she'll mind.

"But, what about my job? I'm baby-sitting Jamie Newton today!" Amber said.

"We'll be done before six so don't worry!" I said.

"Alright! Sounds good to me! Just as long we don't use the treasury." I glared at Miley, playfully. We, finally, walked out the front doors.

Miley went to the left of the school, were she lives in town and Amber, Ashley and I took a right, were Bradford Court is. We always have, do, and will walk together to our homes. But, sometimes Ashley's _popular_ friends come over to her.

Every since we entered the seventh grade, she's been _cooler. _She has better fashion, and suddenly acts as if boys are our heroes, while last year they were like. "Want some ABC gum? Get it?! 'Already Been Chewed!' ABC?" And, like I said, they're Ash's heroes, not mine, hers.

Anyways, when we headed to our homes, Ashley practically plowed her mom over when she opened the front door! (I turned around, from opening the door, when I heard screaming.) I walked up the stairs and threw my backpack on my bed. I ran down the stairs, plowing my mom over, like Ashley did, expect the screaming.

"Mom! Mom! Mom! Can I go to the mall with Ashley, Amber and Miley for dinner? Can I please?"

"Uh, I guess. Do you need a ride?" She asked me, still frightened from the plowing.

"Mrs. DeWitt is giving us a ride there, so don't worry!"

"Okay, I guess then. Come back after dinner then! Bye!" She went back to her cooking.

"Wait! Homework!" Mom has been on my case about homework lately because I have missed some math assignments.

"Did it in study hall!"

That was true. I don't have many study halls anymore, but oh well! I grabbed a cookie out of the cookie jar and headed out the door, then ran over to Ashley's front yard. She was just walking out of her door, with her mother. Then she ran up to me.

"Hey! Hey! Don't worry, I called Miley to tell her we're coming."

Just then, Amber walked out of her house, coming over to us.

"Hey, Lilly. Hey, Ashley!" We climbed into the DeWitts' car, going to pick up Miley.

When we arrived at Miley's house, she had adifferent outfit on. Earlier, she was wearing a pair of very light wash jeans, a Hollister t-shirt and a Hollister hoodie, along with black ballet flats. She had changed her outfit by putting dark wash jeans, black high tops, a black Hollister hoodie and a huge tote.

"Hey, guys!" She said as she hopped into the car. We all talked and talked while Mrs, DeWitt had to go through our talking and drive us to the mall. Within ten minutes, we had arrived at the mall. Mrs. DeWitt dropped us off in front of the mall.

"Okay I'll meet you guys back here at five o clock! 'Kay? Bye!" Mrs. DeWitt drove away as we headed into the mall.

"Oh my gosh, can we go to Dino's now?" Ashley asked.

"Uh, okay," I said, "I guess you're that hungry! Le's go!" So we headed to the food court, where all the restaurants are. Ashley practically ran into Dino's. Thankfully, there was no line, so that satisfied Ashley. When the waiter asked what we wanted, we all ordered something different.

"I'll have two pieces of pepperoni." I placed my order. (And Miley made a face.)

"I'll have a piece of cheese." Amber placed her order.

"I'll have two pieces of cheese, two packs of M&Ms and a Snickers." Ashley placed her order. (Miley made another face.)

"I'll have a salad." Miley placed her order. (I made a face.)

"Alright, we'll call your order soon. You're number thirty-one."

We spotted a table near the corner. Green, white and red surrounded us. So did portraits of pizzas.

"Miley!" Ashley exclaimed, as we sat down. "How, in the world, could you order, a _salad_? At a _pizza place_!"

"Well, I'm allergic to, um, one of the pizza ingredients." Miley defended herself. "And, I'm sorry, but, how could you order_ all that candy_?"

"'Cause... I don't know." Ashley gave in and let Miley eat her salad at a pizza place.

"Number thirty-one!" The waiter had called our number.

"I'll get it!" I got up and stood at the counter. He handed me two trays with our pizzas and salad. He told me the grand total and I payed. Ashley came over and helped me by getting a tray.

"Oh! Food!" Amber exclaimed, jumping for her pizza.

"Oh my gosh! Amber! Can you, please, hold on?"

Ashley and I put the trays down and we grabbed the cups and went to the soda fountain. I realized that the soda I get all the time, orange soda, wasn't there! Instead I got a Pepsi. I caught a glance at Miley and she was getting water. I decided to let it go since I didn't want to make a scene in Dino's because I might get banned or something. We went back to our table, we had gotten a booth because all the other tables with chairs were preoccupied. I sat by Miley and Amber and Ashley sat by each other.

Miley slid in the booth, then me. As soon as Amber sat down, she grabbed her plate and dug in. I grabbed mine and took a bite out of the delicious pizza. Ashley opened her Snickers and Miley took a bite out of her salad.

"Hot! Hot!" I exclaimed.

"The waiter warned us that the pepperoni pizzas were hot." Ashley declared.

"I guess I wasn't listening. Oh well!" I sipped out of my Pepsi.

"That's so unlike you, Lilly." Amber said, with cheese hanging out of her mouth.

"Yeah, so is that." Amber wiped her face on her napkin, while we giggled.

We heard laughter at the entrance. Ashley turned around.

"Oh my gosh! Cokie Mason is here!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Who's Cokie Mason?" Miley questioned her.

"She has hated us every since grade three!" Ashley explained.

We watched her cautiously. Thankfully, Cokie and her friends were just getting take out. They all got bottled waters and cheese pizza, and left.

"Gosh, that was close!" Ashley exclaimed.

"I know!" I said, "I wonder where they're going now."

"I sure don't!" Amber exclaimed, biting into her pizza. We all laughed in unison.

We finally walked out of Dino's.

"Why don't we get some ice cream?" Amber asked.

"Sure! Let's go to Sunset!" I suggested, "For dessert!"

We walked across Dino's to a stand called Sunset. We ordered our ice cream.

"I'll have a soft cookie dough in a small cone." I placed in my order.

"I'll have a soft chocolate vanilla twist in a medium cone." Ashley placed in her order.

"I'll have a soft chocolate small cone." Amber placed in her order.

"I'll have a small vanilla cone, please." Miley placed in her order. In no later, we were given our ice creams and we walked around the mall.

"Oh! There's Hollister!" Miley exclaimed, as we finished our ice creams. "Let's go!"

We walked into Hollister, Miley ready to buy something.

All in the end, Miley ended up buying a pair of high tops, a new top and jeans and then Ashley bought a new hat. I bought a new pair of sneakers and Amber bought nothing.

We walked out of Hollister and Amber checked her watch.

"It's quarter to five." Amber announced.

"Good then!" I said, "Where do you guys want to go?"

"Maybe we can go to the arcade!" Amber said.

"Sure! I could use some more tickets." Ashley said.

It was settled, we were going to the arcade. When we arrived, the arcade wasn't as packed because it was a Tuesday.

Miley sighed, "I don't have much money left." But anyways, she popped her last five in the token machine and got twenty tokens to play on games. I got forty tokens, Amber got twenty tokens and Ashley got her thirty tokens. We all decided to start of playing skee ball. I like skee ball a lot because it is quite easy, if you ask me.

We played skee ball for a little bit, then Amber suddenly started to scream.

"Guys! It's five we got to go!" Amber exclaimed. We walked out of the arcade and went back to the parking lot. We spotted Mrs. DeWitt's car and got in. We all got home and Amber went off to baby-sit Jamie Newton, the BSC's first sitting job! We all couldn't _wait_ to hear about it!


End file.
